Red Haired Dragon Slayer
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack, twins were born. One was loved while the other was caste aside and forgotten. Watch as the forgotten child rises through the world and carves his own legend to be told throughout history. Neglected/OP Naruto. Fem Inuyasha. Harem.


**A/N: After some time to think, I think I've got a story I can work with. The first chapter will be close to the original chapter with some of my personal changes. Elements and characters of other anime will appear.**

 **Also, I'm skipping the whole Kyuubi attack. The short version is that Naruto and his sister Mito were born with Minato using the sealing technique to split the Kyuubi in three: yin, yang and soul. Naruto got the soul, Kushina kept the yin to survive the extraction of the Kyuubi, and the yang went to Mito. Naruto was born redhaired and blue eyes while Mito was given Minato's hair and Kushina's eyes. Only common denominator between the two were the three whisker marks.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Demons. The word alone was thought and told to be a tale that parents used to make sure they're kids stayed in line. All were legends and folktales past from generations throughout time. To this day, where the shinobi run the world, stories of demons and youkai are still heard along the wind. There were even paintings of all kinds of different demons; ranging from dogs, kitsune, oni, wolf, and dragons. Interestingly enough, demons weren't the only legends told. There were ghosts, spirits/specters, and even Gods and Goddesses. But, through it all, most didn't even remember the legends and thought them to be what they were: stories. One question always ran through their minds though: Were their once _real_ demons?

The answer is yes; they are completely real and even living amongst the people, refusing there show their real selves to the populace. Though, they're were exceptions. Nine in fact. The One Tailed Tanuki Shukaku. Two Tailed Bakeneko Matatabi. Three Tailed Turtle Isobu. Four Tailed Monkey King Son Goku. Five Tailed Dolphin Horse Kokuo. Six Tailed Slug Saiken. Seven Tailed Beetle Chomi. Eight Tailed Giant Ox Gyūki. And the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama. And all nine disappeared. The nine commanded the greatest respect among every demon in creation. But, the problem were the shinobi who became rather arrogant with their power. They were hunted down like the animals they represented by the shinobi, seeking their power.

They believed they were mindless beasts. They couldn't have been more wrong.

It was then a single man, Hashirama Senju, came up with an idea to 'save' the world from the tailed beasts. He sealed them into nine humans, making them the vessels of the creatures. He had hoped it would create peace between the people by giving them amongst the major nations.

Hashirama was a naïve fool. Along with a hypocritical asshole. With all the peace he preached about, he stole the freedom of living creatures and made them weapons for foolish humans.

When people are given sudden power, they abuse it to the max. And that is what the people did. They used the once proud, happy, and powerful demons that were just living their lives and the humans were now sealed into unfortunate humans as tools of war and gain dominance over the whole world.

Once the other demons heard of their kings and queens being sealed into humans, there was great rage among the populace. The demons used the time when the pathetic humans were in a massive war with one another to rise and try to bring their leaders back. It would have worked, if there weren't humans who lived in the traditions of fighting demons and monsters alike. They were known as priests, priestesses, monks and demon hunters.

These people were got in their way each time any demon was close to saving their kings or queens. Of course, many people, shinobi included, refused to believe demons even existed along with these people's profession, calling them insane. It was funny because with the nine tailed beasts, or, as humans called them, Biju's, were demons themselves and the humans even referred to them as such. Still, the mass populace refused to acknowledge them.

Even with the discrimination of the people, the people who lived in the old traditions continued to work and fight the demons who wanted to free their leaders, protecting the selfish humans in the process. It only got worse once the power of chakra was introduced, giving the once weak shinobi the power to combat demons. And, like the tailed beasts, they weaponized the hell out of chakra.

It all started with a man known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki; A.K.A the Sage of Six Paths. The art of chakra was the use of combining the part of the spiritual and physical aspects of life to create ninshuu. Originally, Ninshuu was supposed to bring people together in understanding…that wasn't the case. On the day he grated people chakra, he doomed the world to more violence and warfare that far exceeded anything previous.

Humanity has known great struggles ever since. However, not much has changed on the demon side. Whenever a container of the leaders was killed, they tired to get them back, only to be pushed back. Comparing humans to demons, you find that demons were the ones to find peace. Quite ironic really. Creatures humans believed to be the embodiment of evil were the ones to coexist with each other. But, like everyone knows, nothing lasts forever.

 **~Massive Time Skip~**

It had been five short, or long if you ask a certain redhaired boy, since the Kyuubi was released only to be sealed again after being split in three. The foolish humans never knew the consequences of said splitting.

Minato was a man that was hailed as a genius that appeared once in a century. For someone who is praised so highly for his intelligence, the man was a fool that rivaled Hashirama Senju. There was a reason why the power of a Biju was never split. Splitting such massive power results in humans being unable to control the power correctly. Even with the best training, the power alone will slowly kill the host from the inside out. All Biju controlled the output of their power so when Minato split the soul of Kyuubi from his powers, it sealed Mito and Kushina's fate. And, of course, the Kyuubi was content to laugh at the man's stupidity inside Naruto's gut.

Now, the blood haired Uzumaki was outside Konoha. 'Damn village.' Blue eyes narrowed in anger at the direction of the Leaf. It was October 10, his birthday and the day when the Kyuubi was sealed after killing so many people, leaving family to morn. Now, usually, birthdays are a happy day for any child. This wasn't true for Naruto. When Minato had revealed what he did that night, many praised the man of his skills, saying it was befitting of the strongest Fourth Hokage while holding Kushina and Mito as hero's for holding back the power of the beast that trashed there home.

While the three members of the family were praised and hailed as hero's, the male twin was seen as the Kyuubi's reincarnation. Reason: Naruto's chakra network was destroyed during the sealing and, since the Kyuubi also lost its chakra/youkai during the sealing, they came to that 'genius' conclusion. Every day, for the past five years, Naruto's life was a living hell as they hurt the boy, treating him like a monster that needed to be put down.

At the end, those who hurt the innocent boy were never held responsible as the 'family' never believed his claims. They told him; "Stop hurting yourself for attention" and something similar. It infuriated the young boy so much that he refused to talk to his family after the hundredth time he came to them.

Naruto wasn't dumb either, he knew they saw him as useless dur to his destroyed chakra network and put all their time and energy on his spoiled sister who thought herself Kami's gift to the world. They haven't even started training her yet, but they always say 'Mito needs all the attention for training.' It made his blood boil! And because of the neglect, he was forced to fend for himself. His usual meals came from the garbage when they forgot to feed him while searching for a place to sleep whenever they locked him out of the house.

A smile graced his lips as there was a silver lining in his bad life. It was in the form of a kind old man taking him to his house for a good night sleep and some food whenever he saw the neglected five-year-old. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. Whenever he saw the boy, it saddened his old heart as his successor had ignored his son for his daughter to the point it looked like a gust of wind would kill him when he first found him.

What truly infuriated the bearded geezer was whenever Hiruzen tried to bring up his treatment of Naruto to the man, he quickly shifted the conversation from Naruto to Mito. That made the man ever sadder as he knew the reason for the favoritism.

 **~Flashback~**

One month had passed since the Kyuubi's attack and Minato was found in his office, doing paperwork. Just as he stamped another form, a knock was heard from his window. Knowing who it is without turning, he called. "Come in Jiraiya-sensei."

Climbing in the window was an elderly man with spikey white hair that was tied in a ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. For attire, he wore a short shirt kimono and matching pants over mesh armor that was visible at his wrists and ankles. He wore hand guards, a black belt, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. Finishing his look was a large scroll strapped across his back. This was Minato's teacher; Jiraiya the Toad Sage.

The man usually wore a relaxed expression but it was now replaced in a serious frown, alerting the pupil. "Minato! The Elder Toad told me the prophecy changed!" It got an immediate reaction from the blonde.

"What!?" Minato shouted, rising from his chair in shock. Long ago, he was told of the toad prophecy, saying a 'Child of Prophecy' would either bring destruction or peace to the world. He and his sensei believed Minato himself was that child. So, with this new event, it would obviously shock the duo.

"I know." The sage nodded. "He said 'A child of loved by a God. The child will be born on a dreadful night. A night full of pain, chaos and destruction. The child will receive the power of the nine and use it to bring about peace.'" Jiraiya repeated the wise Toad's words.

Minato thought for a second before his mind came with the only person that would fit that description. "You think the child is Mito?" He wondered. If this was true, he and Kushina would start Mito's training early.

"Yes. She was born on a dreadful day; the Kyuubi attack, and received the power of the nine; the Kyuubi. Not sure that the Sage of Six Paths loved all that wielded chakra, so that is also covered. We _must_ make sure Mito is ready to save the world." Jiraiya urged the father of two, completely ignoring the possibility that the child might be Naruto. To the shinobi, all considered the Sage of Six Paths their God because he gave them chakra. There were some that didn't get chakra, so the Toad man believed that he only loved those who possessed his gift to the world.

"I…agree." After giving it some thought, Minato couldn't find fault in his teachers reasoning. "I will convince Kushina." The man knew that would be a hard sell, but he needs her to understand that the world hangs in the balance and Mito was the key to everyone's survival.

Poor bastards wouldn't realize how wrong they were until it was too late to make things right.

 **~Flashback End~**

After a long conversation, Kushina relented and decided to teach Mito, neglecting Naruto, and prepare her for her destiny. "Why can't they fucking leave me alone?" In a tree, Naruto mumbled to himself.

" **They are all fools, Naru-chan.** " Naruto smiled as he heard a feminine voice ring in his ears. This was also another pleasant surprise in Naruto's life. The redhead encountered the Kyuubi after one bad night. It surprised the hell out of the boy to learn that the Kyuubi was a woman. Ever since that night, the Kyuubi was the shoulder and ear he could always lean on and get comfort. " **I say that this would be the perfect chance to leave this hell-hole. No one is here to bring you back and most are back there celebrating my imprisonment and your** _ **sister's**_ **birthday.** " The strongest of the nine spat out his 'sister's' name like it was venom. She _loathed_ Mito, Kushina and Minato for the treatment of Naruto and the fact that they split her apart. It was also the fact that she valued family above all else.

'Thanks Kura-chan. You're the best.' Naruto thanked his best-friend, using her real name. Another surprise really; seeing that Kyubbi was her real name. Naruto felt so happy to be the one to know her real name: Kurama. Even though he didn't see it, he knew she was giving him a heartwarming smile. " **Anytime Naru. Now, hurry up. I don't want to get** _ **used**_ **by this village anymore** "

Nodding, the redhead jumped off the tree and ran in some random direction, letting his small legs carry him as far from the village as possible. 'What the hell am I gonna do Kura-chan?' Naruto asked while running over broken trees and rocks. " **Well, you need to find some food quick and a place to rest or you won't survive for long.** " She advised her friend/student as the demon had taught the boy to at least handle himself in hand-to-hand combat as best a five-year-old could.

'Roger!' Giving another mental answer, he continued to run until his legs shook in protest. Panting like a tied dog, Naruto rested his small body against a tree near a river. Looking at the sky, he took note that it was well into the night. 'Well…I guess some shut eye wouldn't be too bad.' Naruto passed out before Kurama could even protest. He didn't know when he woke up, his whole life would have been changed.

" **Damn it Naru! You just had to sleep at the worst time.** "Kurama cursed as, even though Naruto was asleep, she could see outside his body. It was one of the perks she gained from when Naruto tore some of the seal off. Soaring high in the air above Naruto was something Kurama never thought she thought were long dead.

Right in front of her was a large reptile with a giant wing span with golden scales that looked like it could take any powerful attack and brush it off like it was nothing. The creature was in front of the young boy as it's sharp golden eyes caught sight of the red against the night and got curious of a human child running through the night. When the boy collapsed, he shot down to earth. "Hm? Now, why would a little human be out in the wild?" The creature wondered as it's gaze roamed over Naruto.

Fear ran through Kurama's body, fear for herself but mainly for Naruto who couldn't hear her. " **Stay away from him, Dragon!** " Even through the seal, her voice could be heard if she wanted it to be.

The creature that was now known as a dragon raised an eyebrow in a little surprise and interest. "Oh. A demon sealed inside a human? Haven't seen that in some time. So, little demon, tell me who you are." The dragon requested. It had been a long time since the dragon had seen a demon container so the mighty predator was naturally curious.

A little weary, the sealed fox reluctantly answered the creature that could erase Naruto from existence. " **My name is Kurama; the Nine Tailed Fox. My host in named Naruto. A child that was betrayed by his own kin.** " She was praying the dragon would be sympathetic enough with his situation and just fly away.

Recognition flashed in those eyes. " **Ah. I've heard of you. One of the strongest of your kind from centuries ago.** " The dragon leaned closer to the unconscious child, making Kurama more nervous. " **Show me the boy's memory, so I may judge him**." It outright commanded.

Sweating a little, Kurama used one of her fox tricks that was never taken from her during the sealing to show the dragon images of what Naruto's life had been like. After the scenes shown to the dragon, it was obviously outraged and disgusted by humans. The boy was beaten, starved of food and affection and was belittled for something he had no control over. " **Tell me, Kurama, what would you say if I take you and Naruto away from here and train the boy?** " The dragon asked.

Kurama had never been this surprised in her entire life. Not when that Uchiha bastard casted an illusion on her nor when she was sealed the first time. Dragons rarely, if ever, take humans as children or teach them. She had heard the tales of the humans that were created from the teachings: Dragon Slayers, the strongest of human kind. Dragon Slayer magic was designed to be super effective against dragons that would harm the balance in the world. While it would take years for any Slayer to reach the level of power to kill a dragon, it was still powerful enough to overpower chakra.

After much thought and considering the life Naruto might gain if the dragon took care of him, she came to a conclusion. " **Can I ask the name of the dragon that is to train my host?** " Kurama asked with upmost respect. This powerful dragon just showed up out of nowhere and offered to teach Naruto for no reason.

"Haha! I'm the Dragon God!" He announed one of the many titles he had gained in his long life.

Kurama was surprised for a good reason. " **Bahamut-Sama!** "

 **END!**

 **Well, that's all she wrote for the first chapter. Again, this followed the original pretty close but just with my own little changes that will, hopefully, keep the story going.**

 **Also, for those who want to speak with me and not on this website, I have a Discord account. It's under the same name with #4744 at the end. Send me a friend of something if you wanna talk.**

 **Almost forgot, the original author gave me permission to write this.**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
